


The fucking jacket

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wives No Kids, Awards Presentation, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, this isn’t going to get you what you want.”</p><p>“Oh, Leo,” Cristiano says with a smirk on his face as he pulls Leo’s sweatpants to the ground, “I <em>always</em> get what I want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fucking jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this fic past midnight while I was chatting with [Shweta](http://hughdancewithme.tumblr.com/). I don't know how to explain how I came up with this idea, it just happened.

 

 

Leo goes downstairs to find Cristiano laughing alone in the living room. It’s a lazy day and Leo doesn’t worry much about his plans for the rest of the afternoon as long as he gets to spend time with Cristiano. It’s been a few days since he’s been injured and the only good thing about it is that he could see Cristiano more often.

 

He walks into the living room and ruffles Cristiano’s hair as he passes by him. “What’s so funny?”

“Your teammates are,” Cristiano says when he drops on the couch next to him. “Neymar just uploaded a new picture to his Instagram where he’s with you.” He turns his tablet in Leo’s direction so he can take a peek at it. It’s a picture of the two of them during a football training, underneath it Neymar states he wishes Leo the best and hopes to see him on the pitch as soon as possible. “How sweet.”

“Uh, yeah…” Leo mutters. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Neymar the whole Instagram thing is starting to feel uncomfortable. It was fine the first couple of months, but Neymar doesn’t seem to know when to stop. Guys at the club already tease Neymar whenever they find him looking right at Leo during trainings or meals, so Leo rathers keep his mouth shut about it till Neymar realises how awkward it is. “The kid really looks up to me, doesn’t he?”

“Looks up to you? You might as well say he’s already in love with you, Leo.” Cristiano teases.

 

Leo shakes his head and chuckles. If he didn’t know Cristiano better Leo’d think he was jealous sick of Neymar. These past months Cristiano has brought Neymar into conversations very often, mostly due to the things the brazilian said without noticing. He knows Cristiano isn’t jealous, still he teases. “He’s like Gareth,” Leo says for the fiftieth time that month. “So stop being jealous.”

 

“Jealous? Of what? I’m the best player in the world.”

“Sure,” Leo says with sarcasm and punches him lightly on the shoulder. “That’s why I will receive my third Golden Boot and you won’t.”

“It won’t really matter when I win Ballon d’Or this year, asshole,” Cristiano says with confidence, winking at him.

Leo smiles and nods. “Whatever you say.”

 

“Hey, the Golden Boot ceremony is next Wednesday, isn’t it?”

“The one you aren’t attending?” Leo teases him again until Cristiano is rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Yes, it is.”

“Look at this,” Cristiano says and hands him the tablet. There’s a picture of a young male model on a runway wearing a suit. The jacket caught Leo’s attention almost immediately. It was black, embroidered white flowers protruding among the jacket’s dark fabric. Leo chuckles, it’s everything but pretty and when he tries to picture Cristiano wearing it he fails. It’s not his style at all.

 

Leo looks up at him. “What’s up with it?”

“I want you to wear that jacket.” Cristiano smiles, one of his brows goes upwards with a trace of mischief,  and takes the tablet from his hands, turning it off. “They have it your size, I’ve already checked,” he replies. Leo laughs and patiently waits for the part Cristiano says he’s kidding, but the portuguese’s expression doesn’t change and Leo’s laughter instantly dies. “I’m serious.”

 

“How can you-” he trails off. There are so many things wrong with that jacket he can’t really find words to describe it. “Have you seen that thing?” he asks pointing at the black screen of the tablet as if to make a point. “It’s horrible, hideous!”

“Of course I have seen it,” Cristiano ignores his input and shifts so he stares directly at Leo. “And I know it looks a bit funny on the model but, trust me, you will look cute in that.”

“There’s no way I’m wearing that jacket, Cris,” Leo lets him know and stands up from the couch.

“It’s Dolce & Gabbana,” Cristiano casually says with a shrug. “Plus, it’s just a jacket.”

“A jacket I won’t be wearing,” he insists. “I don’t really care if it’s Dolce & Gabbana or not, Cris, you know I’m not much into fashion.”

 

“Lionel,” Cristiano calls him from behind his back. “You will be wearing the jacket along with whichever suit you already had in mind.”

 

Leo turns around to reproach but Cristiano pushes him against the hallway’s wall with all the strength of his body, his back firmly pressed against it. Sometimes he felt defenseless because, given the height difference between them, Cristiano always won whenever he tried to struggle or jerk away from him, so by now Leo knew how to play Cristiano’s cards and simply gave into him. He is used to the harsh feel of Cristiano’s hands over his skin and he loves it, especially because Cristiano always knows how to touch him in the right places at the right times.

Cristiano leans into him and covers Leo’s mouth with his own in a hungry kiss that makes Leo forget about anything that isn’t Cristiano. He responds in less than a heartbeat, his hands running through Cristiano’s hair as he nips into Cristiano’s lower lip for a while. Leo is half-hard by now. They break the kiss, Leo breathing heavily and his heart pumping faster by the time Cristiano’s hand plays with the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. Just a heartbeat later his hand wraps around Leo’s cock giving slow strokes.

 

“And you’ll be wishing I was there to tear the jacket off you as soon as the ceremony is over,” Cristiano mutters softly into his ear taking Leo’s earlobe between his lips, his teeth brushing his tender skin to then bite it. “Go anywhere and you’d just beg for me to fuck you while all the press and cameras are outside.” Leo keeps still as Cristiano’s hand goes faster and he closes his eyes in pleasure.

“Fuck, Cris-” he groans heavily and Cristiano starts nibbling his pale flesh and Leo’s sure it’s gonna leave a mark. He wants to say something but he doesn’t, his hands clenching Cristiano’s shirt as if his life depended on it.

 

Leo opens his eyes and glances down at Cristiano to see his own boner pressing hard against his pants. He reaches to touch the buckle of his belt but Cristiano’s free hand shoves it away. “Not now,” he simply mumbles. Leo wants to protest because he wants Cristiano to get off too, yet Cris is clever enough to rub slowly his thumb on the head of Leo’s cock, sending shivers all over his spine. He opens his mouth and moans harshly, and he hears Cristiano’s soft chuckle before he takes Leo’s lips in his own. It’s anything but sweet, Cristiano’s tongue tangling with his own wet and hungry. Cristiano gets to his knees with amazing speed, his hand never leaving Leo.

 

“You know, this isn’t going to get you what you want.”

“Oh, Leo,” Cristiano says with a smirk on his face as he pulls Leo’s sweatpants to the ground, “I _always_ get what I want.” And without further notice he takes Leo into his mouth, pink lips wrapped in an O shape around his cock.

 

Leo grunts harshly and lets his body relax against the wall. He can’t take his eyes off Cristiano because _God_ , how could he? Cristiano stares into his eyes as he sucks in and out and Leo can see a glimpse of satisfaction in Cristiano’s eyes every time Leo moans his name half in pleasure and half in lust.

Leo does his best to keep still as Cristiano establishes a constant rhythm because he doesn’t want to choke him, but he starts to give small thrusts going deeper into his throat and he doesn’t think he can last much longer.

 

And suddenly Cristiano stops.

 

Leo looks at him searching for an explanation, his cock is throbbing and he can’t think straight, so he tries to slow his breathing.“W-what-”

 

“Promise me you’ll wear the jacket.”

“Cris-for f-fuck’s sake! You can’t-”

“ _Promise me._ ” Cristiano’s voice

 

Leo hesitates for two seconds but he’s almost ready and the only thing he longs for is Cristiano’s lips wrapped around his cock. “Okay, I will wear the fucking jacket.”

Cristiano smiles widely and his lips hoover the head of his cock. “Good,” he says and Leo can almost hear the pride in his voice but Cristiano’s mouth is back to being wrapped around his cock and a shiver runs through Leo’s spine and he can’t think about anything else but Cristiano’s tongue working while he moves up and down.

 

A loud moan escapes Leo’s mouth and Cristiano laughs, the vibration of his throat going straight to Leo’s cock and the feeling is amazing. He feels his orgasm building when Cristiano picks up speed, finding himself rocking lightly into Cristiano’s mouth. “Fuck, C-cristiano,” he moans, one hand grabbing the back of Cristiano’s head, fingers tangling hard through his hair. He can’t focus on anything right now, the only thing in his mind is the feel of Cristiano’s hot tongue on his cock and the sucking sound he made with every thrust.

He closes his eyes as he comes hard into Cristiano’s mouth, his back arching and his muscles tightening, Cristiano’s name getting stuck in his throat as he grunts loudly.  His body relaxes against the wall, shivers still running down his spine, and glances down. Cristiano looks very pleased with himself and swallows everything, Leo can’t help but smile when he pulls his head back and his mouth does an obscene pop.

Cristiano gets to his feet and runs a thumb over his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. He’s considerate enough to pull Leo’s sweatpants up again, and takes advantage to give Leo a quick peck on the lips.

 

“You will look beautiful in that jacket,” Cristiano says with a cheeky smirk, his eyes shining bright with amusement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Leo?” Cesc comes knocking in his door. He’s been in his dressing room for about 2 hours now, fixing his clothes, doing his hair, sitting in front of the mirror trying to find the right words to express how thankful he his for the quality of teammates he has. It doesn’t need to be written down, though, everything comes directly from his heart. Leo doesn’t really have time to reply because Cesc lets himself in anyway. “Someone brought this for you,” he says walking closer to where Leo is sat and hands him a hanger.

“Uh, thanks,” Leo says with a lopsided smile. He is shirtless, his black trousers already on, yet he stands up to unzip the large black fabric that covers the thing. “Jesus...” he mumbles to himself when he retrieves the fabric to reveal what’s inside. “The fucking jacket.” They didn’t speak about the jacket after that day, and Leo happily believed Cristiano had forgotten about it. But clearly he hadn’t.

 

“Holy fuck,” Cesc half exclaims half laughs when Leo lifts it to give it a harder look. “What the hell is that?”

Leo sighs. “A jacket.”

“Wow, it’s really ugly, dude.”

“I know.”

“I mean, your polka-dots jacket was a bit weird, but this-...”

“I fucking _know_ , Cesc.” He rubs his thumb over the flowers and feels the embossed fabric of the embroided that, according to Cristiano, was handmade.

“Then why did you buy it?”

“What makes you think I bought _this_?” Leo says with indignation. He buttons up his white shirt quickly and walks towards Cesc with his tie in one hand.

“Maybe the fact that it’s what you’re gonna wear today has something to do with it, Leo.”

 

“Just…” he trails off and takes a deep breath. His eyes drop to where the jacket lies. Even if he stared at it for several hours he wouldn’t find it less hideous. “Just tie my tie, please.”

Cesc takes the tie off his hands quite harshly and chuckles. “Whatever, white flowers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

No one is expecting to see him when he walks into the room. The ceremony is supposed to start in 7 minutes from now but Leo began to grow anxious since Cesc left him alone in the dressing room. Leo glances at the people and spots his friends almost immediately; Jordi, Xavi, Puyi, Cesc, Gerard, Adriano and Pinto are gathered in a small group.

He approaches carefully, trying to avoid the photographers standing in the first row. Puyi adverts him first, his eyes widening at the sight of him. A smile creeps on Puyi’s face when Leo takes a few more steps, stepping right in front of Gerard.

 

“Hi, Leo,” Puyi exclaims and snorts back a laugh.

 

All of them turn almost synchronously. The laughter comes next. Cesc punches Gerard’s shoulder muttering _‘can you see what I fucking told you?’_ a bit too loud, Gerard unable to reply when he’s laughing so hard Leo can see tears in his eyes, his hands all around Cesc slightly shaking him. Jordi and Xavi are giggling and Adriano covers his mouth in a shocked expression, but Leo can guess he’s about to laugh as well. The only person who doesn’t laugh is Pinto, he grins widely yet he doesn’t mock Leo the minute their eyes meet.

 

Leo runs a hand on his face and laughs. “Hello.”

“Leo...” Xavi’s voice is heard between Gerard and Cesc’s loud laughter. “It’s just…” he says, his hands pointing at the jacket. “...wow.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Leo jokes. He turns around so they can see the backside of the jacket, which is pretty much like the front, but he can tell Gerard really appreciates it as his laughter increases. “Dolce & Gabbana.”

Puyi snorts back a laugh and crosses his legs in front of him. “Dolce & Gabbana? You’re starting to sound like Cristiano Ronaldo.” _Oh, the irony._

 

“Man,” Gerard says once his laughter stops and he’s able to breath again. He rests his hand on top of Cesc’s thigh and pats a few times, almost using it as a support to keep it together. “Cesc told us it was awful, but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Cesc.”

“I dig it,” Jordi says. He tries to give Leo confidence with a wink and thumb, and Leo appreciates it, mouthing a thank you in reply.

“I really don’t,” Gerard says. The sound of his laughter spreads to his other teammates and soon they’re all laughing again. “It’s fucking ugly.”

 

He eyes several executives gazing at him. The photographers are beginning to take pictures of him, people from other rows walking towards him to say hello. “Sometimes I don’t even know why we’re friends, Geri.”

 

Leo doesn’t worry to say goodbye and walks a few steps to meet with the executives. He smiles politely and accepts all the compliments most of them have for him. Thank you and I hope I’m back on the pitch soon are the two phrases he voices the most for the next 4 minutes. He thanks they don’t know him enough to comment on his suit but imagines what must be going on inside their heads the minute a photographer almost blinds him due to the flashes.

Sitting on the front row doesn’t help. There are at least 5 photographers in front of him, not even counting the ones taking pictures from both his sides and behind his  back. The flashes get a bit annoying even if he avoids looking at them directly at any cost. He sits and waits until the ceremony begins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He is happy and he’s clenching the award close to his chest. All the eyes are on him, it’s a pressure he’s learnt to live with. He replies the questions in the ways he normally does, simple, short answers that satisfy the interviewers. They know he’s not a man of words, he lets his actions on the pitch speak for himself.

 

“And who do yo dedicate this award to?”

Leo clears his throat. He’s been preparing himself for this question, the one they always make, repeating the words over and over again inside his head. The award suddenly feels heavy on his hands, the boot colder and he only hopes Cristiano is watching.

“As I always say, to my family, to my friends…” Leo takes a pause to search for the main camera, looking right into it. “...to the one who loves me and stands beside me during difficult times yet also shares the nicest moments with me. _I love you._ ” He smirks. He glances over at his teammates, a proud look on their faces that makes Leo’s heart warm. Cesc looks a bit puzzled and then his smile grows even wider. _Cesc knows._ “And I also need to thank my teammates, to the ones who are here. Without them I wouldn’t have gotten this Golden Boot nor the other two I have.”

 

The crowd applauds him, his teammates cheer him, and Leo hopes Cristiano is whispering something at the TV screen in his hotel room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cesc follows him into the dressing room after he’s done goodbying all the people and giving some interviews to the media.

 

“It was him, wasn’t it?”

“Uh?” Leo mumbles even though he hears perfectly what he said. It’s actually funny, Leo doesn’t remove the jacket- his jacket. Instead he looks for his phone between the things he previously left in the room to turn it on.

“Cristiano made you wear that shitty jacket.”

“He didn’t make me do anything,” he snaps back defensibly and realises how harsh he sounds after a few seconds. “Sorry, I-”

 

“He didn’t,” Cesc says with amusement. “Oh my God.”

“What?”

“You did it out of love.”

 _Not exactly_. Leo remembers Cristiano’s tongue and mouth working on his cock and feels his cheeks heating up, so he turns around, starting to look for his new messages. “Shut up.” He sees Cristiano’s text- _call me._ “Isn’t Gerard waiting for you outside anyway?”

“Rude,” Cesc says. “We’re going to your house at 8, so make sure to have the food ready before we arrive.”

“Sure.” Leo doesn’t even look at him when he replies.

 

He dials Cristiano’s number the moment Cesc closes the door behind him. It doesn’t take more than three beeps for Cristiano to answer.

 

“You wore it.”

“I did,” Leo affirms, his lips curving into a smile. “Wasn’t it what you wanted?”

“One of the things I wanted,” Cristiano corrects, “but yes, I did want to see you in it. Although I was doubting you would wear it.”

Leo chuckles. “I was having doubts myself, Cris.”

“So what gave you the strength to put that jacket on, knowing millions of people were going to have their eyes on you, and act cool anyway?”

“You,” he sighs. It’s soft as a whisper but he knows Cristiano is paying attention. “I made you a promise.”

 

It takes Cristiano a few seconds to reply, but he laughs softly at the other end of the line and says, “I love you too, Leo.” His voice is smooth and his words are tender, the common teasing tone completely gone. “I was seeing you, heard your speech.”

“‘Was the only way I could mention you,” Leo says, knowing Cristiano understands what he means. They fall silent for a moment and Leo adds, “though I don’t know why I dedicated it to you, you could’ve won your own if you had only tried harder.”

Cristiano gasps. “You asshole, shut up or I won’t consider doing something similar when I win the Ballon d’Or.” And Leo laughs, he loves their dynamic and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Not even for more Golden Boots or Ballons d’Or. The relationship he has with Cristiano is unique, something nothing could ever compare to. “And I told you, didn’t I?”

“What?”

Cristiano chuckles and Leo can picture his face in his mind. “I always get what I want.”

 

Leo laughs loudly and takes a look at himself in the mirror. Even now he doesn’t know if Cristiano had been taking the piss all along or he actually saw something on the jacket, but when he glances at his reflection the jacket looks less ugly than it ever did. “Asshole.”

 

But Cristiano is right, he always gets what he wants. 

And Leo is keeping the jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is a [picture](http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/sports/images/attachement/jpg/site1/20131121/f04da2da78cd13f797ff08.JPG) of Leo during the Golden Boot ceremony. You can fully appreciate the jacket in that one.


End file.
